Loophole
by neverland300690
Summary: Have you ever been afraid of something you wanted really badly? Afraid that having, and then not proving good enough to keep it would be what would happen. Isabella Swan has been living with that fear for a wile.


This story is set in a normal, human universe. No vampires here, but I assure you its worth the read. Please be patient and read through, and if you may, do review. they really make my day! :) - - - - -- ---- (Hey, did I rhyme just there?! 0_o)

There are a few borrowed quotes from movies I like and books, Im sure you'll recognize them. Dont own the characters, only the plotline. Thank you and I hope you like it.

PS: Thank you very much to everyone that has favorited this story.

---

---

---

---

_**Loophole**_

She looked at her watch and hurried her footsteps. If someone had asked her about the time in that precise instant, she would have said she didn't know and that wouldn't have been a lie. The only thing that registered in her head when she looked at her watch was that she was extremely late. Sasha would kill her, she was a maniac when it came to timing. She always said that the key to a good dancer was counting the steps…

_God, she is going to be so angry… _

The music could be heard from across the hall. Bella opened the door carefully. Sasha's eye spotted her right away, so Bella got into a talking frenzy, rare thing for her.

"I know, I'm so late, I'm terribly sorry!" Sasha looked at her reproachfully and the only thing Bella could do was look as sorry as she could and try not to squirm. She saw her teacher shake her head and signal her to start warming up. Bella hurried to the bar and started her exercises.

It wasn't easy going from her school uptown, to the Ballet and Art School Of Phoenix a couple of blocks away, but she didn't it with pleasure. She cut (with permission) classes of Art and Gym, and went from school to school on Tuesdays, since she had practice in the mornings. As for the other remaining 6 days of the week when she had practice on afternoons, she would just go from her house to the Ballet studio across the street, where Sasha taught a group of kids her age. She loved every minute of it and wouldn't change dancing for anything. It was her passion.

-----

"Bye Bella!"

"See you tomorrow Andy."

"Hey, you want a ride?" The blond boy looked at her hopefully, but she shook her head and smiled.

"Its ok, I live near by. Thanks though." She turned around and readjusted her sports bag before heading home. As she turned on her iPod and put the headphones in, she thought about what she would do when she got home. It was either practice her routine or do her homework…

_Or_ call the girls and hang out with them wile pretending to be studding… Now that right there sounded appealing, but then she thought about the conversations that would develop and she shrinked off the idea. They would definitely start drilling her about her behavior of the late and she didn't want to give explanations… because she herself didn't know the cause of her distress. In the last few weeks she had been unsatisfied with everything in her life, it was like being on constant PMS! She hated it, but there was nothing she could do about it. Sometimes her nerves would just snap for no reason.

She wasn't in the mood for being in company lately and her hostility was growing every day. She didn't really understand why, but she had stopped enjoying the things that normally made her happy… Dancing and listening to music was her only safe refuges…

She was so wrapped in her fantasies that she wasn't even looking at where she was going. Before she knew it, she bumped against something hard and almost fell to the ground. She would have if a vice-like grip wouldn't had grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." _You stupid ass, daydreaming all the time! _- that was she thought about herself until she met his green eyes and realized who he was. Her voice hardened and her face went blank "Oh, its you. Well sorry."

"No problem." He said and smiled.

"You weren't at school today." She was trying to make a little small talk and then beat it as fast as she could, but conversation topics were eluding her at the moment.

"Yeah, I had something to do. Anything interesting happened?" Was he trying to make this difficult on purpose?

"No, not much… Emm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

She made way for him to pass and continued her way. He was perplexed a moment by her behavior, but then he shrugged and let it go. He had had English with her for two years and now he was in almost every class with her, as a result of schedule rearrangements. Isabella Swan had never been the normal girl for as long as he had known her. She seemed to be so detached from everything, it was amazing she bumped into people so rarely. She did have some interesting view about temporary literature though. Not to mention the classics. Her finals theme had been on something like that and she was proclaimed the best of the course that year. He smiled and kept walking, forgetting about her the moment she stepped out of his view.

Bella breathed deep and continued her way. She once more scolded herself and hated herself for being such a schoolgirl. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she really didn't care for him, the he was not her type, that he was not even aware that she and him shared the same planet, let alone the same classes… it always came down to the fact that her heart would make a little leap whenever she saw him. It really was against her will. She didn't want to feel that way… In fact she wasn't even sure she really _felt_ anything! It was just that… talking to him was always a little more difficult than talking to other guys, especially if he was looking at her at the same time…

She sighed and kept walking with her head down.

He was nothing she could have and even if she, by some chance, happened to have his attention for a moment, she would crawl in she shadows and get away from it. She wanted him to like her, but then she didn't want him to like her because she was too scared of it. So she stayed well away from him, knowing that he would never notice her first. He hadn't for the past 2 and a half years, why should it change now.

Not that she had liked him for that long! That would be so desperate. No, she had noticed him at first, but then the little things he did, some things he said, made him look different from every other guy she knew. Like he thought differently, like he had this different way of just being himself and being so free of judgment and prejudice. She envied that effortless freedom of his… maybe even hated him a little for not caring to see the other faces of the world.

Why would he anyway… he was happy with what he had, why ruin that?... he could never see her because she would be always out of his sight And that was for 2 reasons. Because of her wish to stay there and because he was uninterested to look her way.

---

The next day at school was supposed to be just as normal as the previous one had been… but it wasn't. As she was walking down the crowded hall of her enormous school, Bella saw a glimpse of someone she had never seen in those halls before. She almost collided with another girl. When Bella looked up to apologize, what met her eye was no girl at all.

"Sasha?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Bella, Hi! I for got this was our school." Sasha's Russian accent was more pronounced than usual, which meant she was distressed about something. In fact the signs showed on her elegant face and Bella found herself wondering if something bad had happened. Later on, her mentor told her that the gym they usually used for practice had been vandalized and that they would use the Gresham High's facilities for rehearsal from now on, until their old building got back on track. Bella didn't know what to make of the news…

"We have a rehearsal today at 10 am. Now its going to be easier for you, you don't have to g back and forth between schools anymore for a wile." Sasha kissed her cheek and went for the principal's office, wile Bella was rotten at the spot. She had gym at that time.

So, things had changed a bit from the usual schedule… and the changes involved many people watching… not that she minded an audience, but there was a particular individual that she felt very self conscious around and didn't want to expose herself to.

She caught her thoughts and mentally slapped herself in anger. What the hell made him so special?! He didn't matter, he had no effect on her! She was fine and he would definitely not have any kind of power over her. **No**, he wouldn't! For fucks sake, she didn't even know the guy that well!

---

"Hey Swan, how is my favorite bitch doing today?" Mark caught up with her as she entered the wide gym doors. The noise was so much louder in here because of the size of the place.

"Ready to rip you another one, so watch yourself." She answered grumpily. The tall Mexican boy laughed and sat on the floor, watching with surprise as Bella started warming up.

"Just as peachy as always then…. Oooh what do my eyes see! Thou majesty ist finally joining us lowlifes for gym? I can hear the halleluiah chorus. Pray with me sista!" He said turning to Alicia wile she gave him the middle finger.

"Dam, you talk so much you sound like you swallowed the New York Times." Alicia told Mark as she was joining Bella and gave her a high-five, wile Mark suppressed a smirk.

"Girl, lets break this up and call real love for a brother for what it is." Bella and Alicia gave Mark the same look of disbelief, both of them with one eyebrow up. Then Alicia snorted threatening look coming over her chocolate face.

"Boy, the only thing that is breaking is my foot up your ass, if you don't stop talkin." Bella chuckled as Mark make a defeat sign smiling and even Alicia cracked a smile.

"Who are all these people?" He Suddenly asked and Bella turned to see the dance students finally make their way into the big gym. They looked around a little dazed and grouped all in one corner to change and start their exercises. Andy was the first one to notice Bella watching them.

"Bells! Already here huh?" He approached her with wide steps and a big smile.

"Yeah, well, this is my school, so…"

"No way! Well, that's something!" She didn't get to know what he mean by that, because Sasha called them to attention and they lined up to face her.

"Ok guys, so this is the closes facility we could find, and the best I might add, so get used to it. Its not going to be forever, just for a couple of days, but I didn't think you would like to cancel our classes now, would you." Everyone laughed. Bella was trying not to look around and really get just how many people had understood that she was lining with the strangers. She had told Angelica and Megan, her best friends, but nobody else knew.

The moment the music started to play though, it all went out of her head and she was in her happy place, no matter how many people were staring. Even he didn't seem to matter anymore as she tensed her muscles and started counting in her head. Everything faded and her emotion served as a background to her now, not effecting her. The lack of the usual turmoil inn her always translated into happiness for her, and dancing was the only thing that could bring that happiness.

----

"I didn't know that you could dance Bells." Mark said as he approached her. Bella laughed. She was breathless after a difficult combination Sasha had made her throw. They were learning a new routine and it was a difficult one. She couldn't help but be aware that _he_ was in earshot and was looking in her general direction. She was too much of a coward to check if it was her he was looking at and frankly she felt better not knowing.

"Well, the things you don't know about me could fill the Grand Canyon, genius." Before her friend had a chance to respond, Alicia came to her side and by the looks of her she was about to start gushing.

"You were so freaking good out there, totally hot!" Bella smiled. She hadn't been as good as she usually was, she had messed up lots of times, and Sasha sure had noticed, but to Ali, all must have seemed all right.

"Thanks."

"So are you done?"

"No, we're just taking five, to breathe a little." Bella responded taking a big gulp of water. It was so cold it hurt her throat a little, but her body welcomed it.

"Do you guys dance to all kinds of songs?" Mark asked and Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She asked him with a smile.

"Well, I mean, is this classical music all you dance to?" Bella laughed at her friends genuinely interested expression.

"No. Usually, Sasha makes the choreographies, but we have to come up with our own every season, it's like a test we have to pass. Then we get to choose the music and everything else."

As she was speaking, some boy she recognized as a senior had approached their group. At first she thought he was one of Alicia's hooks. Her friend was a real beauty with the chocolate skin and sparkling gray eyes, and one of the most sought after girl in school. Then she realized he was looking at her. And after that she realized that she didn't like him as she caught him staring at her arse. Bella looked at his face and she remembered him. He was the idiot that had dated Kelly Osborn, gotten her to bed and then dumped her afterwards. Sure, Kelly wasn't really the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but she was still a human being!

"Hey there girly, how are you doing?" He said trying to flash all of his believed charm. Bella raised an eyebrow at him (yes, she does that a lot) giving him a look of disbelief, as if she wasn't sure he was talking to her. But then it downed her.

"Sweating like a pig actually, as you can see. And yourself?" Bella answered, smiling sweetly at him. He looked thrown for a moment and then he resumed his cocky appearance.

"Wow, that's a way to get a guys attention." He said and sent a hand through his hair wriggling his eyebrows in response.

"My mission in life. But apparently I struck your fancy, so it worked. The world makes sense again!" At this one, Alicia exploded in a full on laughter and a few of the others that were listening in to the conversation chuckled as well. It wasn't like Bella to laugh at her own jokes, but the face of the guy was priceless as he looked at her not even understanding what she was saying.

She had never known how to deal with guys when they asked her out nicely, when they were good guys and so, but with the assholes like him, it was more than just easy. It was fun as well. Yet, she didn't get to practice her way too often. Not that many proposals flew her way, probably because she didn't have all it took to make the cut. Sometimes she imagined what it would be like to walk down the street and make heads turn, like Alicia… but then she got irritated at herself for being so shallow.

Bella stopped thinking about it and didn't give the slightest sign of smile as she turned to walk to where the other dancers were already grouping. It was the most tiresome practice they had ever had in a long time. Bella fell down a few times, but it was nothing major and she was so used to it that now the pain barely registered anymore.

It was like this even after gym ended and Art class began. They were still dancing to the new choreography when the last bell rang and the school was about to close.

"Ok guys, I think this will be it for today. You did a great job. Practice hard and never…" But the company finished the line for her this time.

"… never stop counting." It came as a general rumble and everyone laughed their last energies away. Sasha joined them and then she told them to pack their begs and get the hell out of her face. The moment they were officially dismissed, Bella sat down on the floor and then lied down, relaxing her muscles. Oh, she would so need an icy bath when she got home. She felt sore everywhere, it was worse than her first lesson. Sasha had really drained them today, possibly to impress the onlookers.

As she thought about that, her own thoughts sprinted to the onlookers and how things would go from here. She had never been miss popularity, her existence had been just as shadowy as the next person. She had a few friends, rare ones like Mark for example, that she could joke with and banter with in the same way, but generally she wasn't much of a talker or listener, for that matter… mostly she ignored people, and the ignored her and it was ok that way, most of the times. (The only time she wanted that to be different was for this one person… but that was no wish, it was just an afterthought. Never would she dare wish for something that she knew wasn't good for her!)

But now that everyone's eyes had already been on her, she felt so much more vulnerable than before. Well, maybe things would change, and maybe they wouldn't… either way, she would always be the same and that way maybe even the people around her would be the same.

"Want a little help getting up Swan?" She opened her eyes and looked directly into _his_. It was so sudden that for a moment she didn't know what to say. Then she recollected herself and started getting up. He muscles hurt more now that they were cold.

"No thanks, Im fine." She answered and she was already on her feet.

"Is it like this every time?" He asked a little tone of disbelief in his voice.

"No, but today we were learning a new piece. It always more difficult in the beginning." She was now walking to her things and only when she caught sight of her bag she remembered that she was in her red shorts (that were hanging low on her hips) and yellow spaghetti-strapped top. Almost all of her stomach was showing and in normal cases that wouldn't have bothered her at all, since almost everyone got nearly half naked when dancing… but his presence made her want to crawl away as soon as possible, somewhere he couldn't see her.

The fact that she was completely covered in sweat and probably smelled a mile away was making her fell terribly self conscious. She felt the heat on her body, and knew that her face was probably as red as it was when she overworked. Her hair was knotted on top of her head carelessly, loose strands attached to her sweaty face… She felt so uncomfortable having him look at her that way that she didn't even dare to look at herself into the mirror.

Bella abruptly stopped and shook her head, as if to send those thought away. Who was this insignificant little spoiled brat to make her feel insufficient?! That little fixation she had for him was based on nothing more than his appearance and it didn't stop her from hating him in that moment. She hated him so much for making her feel so small and insignificant. She couldn't even look at the guy in the eye, for fucks sake!

_Get a grip you idiot!_

"Hey, you alright? I saw you fell a couple of time back there." He bent his head a little to look at her better and despite her inner encouragements, she still couldn't look at him in the eyes. They were simply too green, it wasn't normal!

"I'm fine!" Her voice was sharper than she meant it to be and she resented herself for it. She didn't want him to hate her, but she would very much prefer if he weren't there.

"You use that word a lot, don't you?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets, a smile in his tone.

"One of my favorites." She said, sounding as if she was completely ignoring him. There was a moment of silence as Bella packed her bag and then her spoke again.

"So you dance huh?"

"Aren't you a perceptive one!"

"Yeah, its one of my best trades… You're an amazing little dancer, you know that?" She stopped packing and turned to him in almost slow motion, her hands going to her hips on their own accord.

"What did you just say?" she asked in the most cautious tone anyone could use. She found herself uncaring this time, that it was Edward Cullen in front of her and she held his piercing gaze for a second. Man, if that boy was trying to play her, he was in for some serious damage, she didn't care how gorgeous he might look.

"I said that you're an amazing little dancer." He repeated looking into her eyes for the first time in the 2 years of high school that they had shared together. Sure he knew that her eyes were brown, but now that he really looked at her he could see that there were so many different shades to her them. It was still brown and all, but it wasn't as dull a color as he had previously though it was. She held his gaze very strongly, not even for a moment backing away, becoming more rigid and intimidating every second.

"You know, I wouldn't call my dancing style '_little'_." She said, sounding edgy and he finally understood that what he had considered as a moment of flirting was in fact a moment of her making fun of him. The thought made him a little angry, but he pushed it aside.

"So, I'll pick you up Friday at eight then?" He said, walking a little faster to catch up with her, because se had started walking without waiting for him.

"Oh right, Friday. Aha." She said, taking long gulp from the bottle of water in her hand. "Do you even know anything about me, screwboy?"

This made him smile and he tried to lean closer to her but she was walking to fast for that to be possible. "I know a lot more than you think." He seemed so sure of himself and it would have almost convinced her, if she were actually paying attention to him. Almost.

"Ha! Doubtful, very doubtful!" She quickened her pace as he slowed his. This would be much more difficult then he had previously thought it would.

-----

"Good morning Bella." The chirpy voice was the one to shake her from her reverie.

"Morning Alice." The smile that the girl flashed was the perfect replica of the sunny day outside. She seemed to be in a good mood today, with was always for the best. Nobody liked sad Alice, it just didn't suit her personality.

"In high spirits aren't we!" Bella said as the other girl sat down in the chair next to hers. Usually the first period was a free hour in this time of the year, the teachers had so many faculty meeting that some were rescheduled to mornings. The girls were involved in a deep conversation about whatnot when another voice interrupted them.

"Morning girls."

"Goodbye Edward." They said at the same time and instead of looking phased, he actually smiled wider.

"There! Who needs affection when I can have blind hatred?" He said smiling at Bella, looking at her in the eyes.

"I think you need to lay off me Cullen. What's gotten into you?" She couldn't believe this was happening. It was what she had wanted, but somehow it didn't feel right now. And she was so scared she didn't even know what to do with herself. Him coming to talk to her like that was not helping anything.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I'm trying to be civilized here, wile you are being a real Pin the ass." Bella's eyes opened wider as she heard him. Had that just come out of his mouth?! She shook her head as she felt hatred bubble inside her. She stood and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the first cupboard she could see that would open.

"OK, You've been going at this game for about 3 weeks now. Have you lost any bets lately and this is some kind of extreme dare?" He looked perplexed by the whole situation, and he looked at her like she was speaking in Arabian.

"This is not a game Swan. I really want for us to be friends."

"Really? Why?" She crossed her arms in front of herself and backed from him as far as she could go. "Why do you decide now that you want to even talk to me? I think I have shared the same class with you for 2 other years and you hardly remembered my name."

At her words he crossed his arms over his chest too. "Oh, like that is my fault! You can lie to yourself, but you cant lie to me, girly. I've see you dance remember! And trust me, I'm a really good reader of people." He said that last phrase like it was the key to the mystery, wile she couldn't even see its relevance in the situation.

"What does that have to do with anything?! I cant be friends with you, I just… I don't like you, so you can save yourself the trouble."

He probably had no idea what it meant to be rejected for what you really are… and then to be accepted just because suddenly you're glamorous to everyone's eyes. She had thought that the worst that could happen from it getting out that she was a ballerina was that people would tease her or something like that. But no, they liked her now, they knew her name and all that other shit that makes peoples lives worthwhile in high-school. But she was the same person. Why did he not notice her before? Why did he had to see her now. She hated him for wanting to befriend her now, when he hadn't even looked at her twice before. He wanted to be friends with the dancer; not her.

"You don't like me, you have this concept of me that you want to toy with and that's it. But it doesn't work like that Cullen. You don't play with people, especially if said people is _me_."

Through the whole time Edward had remained silent and looked at her with the most concentrated gaze he had ever looked upon anyone. It amazed him the height of the walls she had around herself. They were so high that now, even though she might want to get out, she was trapped inside too.

And as he had known since the first time he watched her dance, so free and looking so happy, he knew that dancing was the mirror that reflected all her emotions, because she could not hold them herself. She used that mirror to take in the world as well, because without it, its weight would crush her.

It wasn't really hard to tell all this from the way she danced. It was always so plain in her face and the way she moved… As he looked into her eyes, he realized she expected him to say something except from staring at her all day.

"Id like to know one thing. How come you can all but fuck a guy on the dance floor… don't you dare deny it, I've seen you dance like that, but still be too much of a coward to go near another when the music is off?" She didn't respond, for a moment she looked loss for words, so he continued. "You're a big fat hypocrite, Swan. You tell me not to play with peoples feelings, but you're the one directing the symphony here! You're the one lying to everyone… even to yourself. I don't know who hurt you so bad before that now you don't trust anyone, but let me give you a tip: Not everyone is the same."

In a moment he was out of the cupboard and she was left there in the semidarkness, frozen and not knowing what to do, what to make of all that he had said to her. There was not a word of untruth in what he said, of course. She was scared, scared of doing the wrong thing and of loosing herself. She had had it happen and it wasn't pretty. But the way she was feeling right now was worse than every other thing her memory or mind could conjure.

-----

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" Edward looked up to see the familiar face of Isabella Swan, pale and clear as usual, her child-like eyes looking at him. He drank in the sight. They hadn't seen each-other in a few days, she had missed school. First he thought that what he had said to her had been too harsh, but then she showed up this morning and he found himself looking at her from corners, staring.

"No." He watched her sit down and wandered what was she going to say to him. Because it was obvious that she wanted to say something to him or else she wouldn't have come to sit next to him in study hour. He looked around the library and noticed that the librarian want anywhere to be seen, and was thankful for it.

He heard her take in a breath, probably o relax or something before she began. And he was right. What he didn't fully realize was how much he wanted to hear her voice.

"I just wanted to say that…" She stopped and he looked into her eyes with a steady gaze as he tried to decipher her look, the way her eyes seemed to be more restless than usual and the way her breathing seemed to be a little irregular.

"I'm sorry for being so obnoxious around you. It was not nice of me, I'm not that mean normally. Its just that…" She stopped looked down breaking contact with her eyes so he leaned a little closer, not wanting to break the contact. She looked up again.

"It just that you freaked me a little. I'm not really good with people… Besides, and I'm not suggesting that it was rational, but I was angry at you…"

"Yeah, I think I got that part. Quite perceptive of me, as usual…" She smiled a little and he beamed. But she kept looking down and fidgeting with her hands on her lap. He wandered it she had something more to say. If she did, then it was causing her quite some distress since she was clearly not ready to say it.

"Did you finish the English essay for tomorrow?" He asked, looking at her, hoping she got the hint. When Bella looked up, she looked so relieved that he felt somehow better that he had made her feel good. He was curious about what she had wanted to say, but if he was nice about it, he was sure he could get it out of her later.

"Yes, I did a few days ago. Why, you haven't done it yet?" She sounded surprised and it pleased him that she had such a high opinion of him. In fact he had finished it, but it was the first thing that came into his mind, so he blurted it out.

"No, actually I haven't. Thought of you have been keeping my mind off school lately." She looked into his eyes as he spoke and he sounded so sincere it was difficult not to believe him. Well, there was something in the way he smiled that just made it hard for her to care if he was lying or not. The feeling scared her shitless, but it was too late to run now. She had made her decision and she would stick to it. What was the worse that could happen anyway?!

"Want me to help?"

----

They were in her kitchen, eating ice-cream. One of the many interesting things he had discovered about her was that she loved ice-cream. It didn't really matter if it was the middle of winter or the middle of summer.

"Are you sure you should be allowed to eat this stuff. You don't look so healthy in general. Ice-cream in January is not the best idea." Edward said as he sat next to her on the comfy couch.

"Eat me Cullen." Came her response. He beamed. He would love to do just that. To eat her whole, get under her skin stay there. Or maybe not, maybe what he would really like to do was completely different. Maybe he just wanted to be all over her skin but not under it. He wanted to be everywhere around her, inside her and then some more…

It amazed him in how many ways he wanted her precisely in that moment. She wasn't doing much, just walking around the room in old sweatpants and a little T-shirt.

"You're staring at me." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry." He didn't mean it.

"Don't be. I kinda like it. In a really creepy way."

"Good. I like doing it." She smiled.

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes and then we'll go out, ok?" She headed for her room and closed the door behind her. He imagined she would be changing and smiled a little from the corners of his mouth.

Edward looked around. It was not the firs time he had been in her house, but he liked it there a lot more than he liked his own place. It was bright and colorful, full of things, personal things, _her_ things. It really seemed like a home, not just a house.

Every corner of that place radiated warmth and Bella's face seemed to be everywhere. Her pictures were everywhere.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" Her voice came from her room a little muffled and he wondered what she was doing.

"It's a surprise." He answered.

"Will I like it?"

"You will love it."

---

The sun was about to set and as they both lay on the grass, silence was the best way they could be together in that moment. He was propped against a tree and she was leaning on his chest, seated between his legs, studding his hand as he studied her face. She began by tracing all the lines of it, every vein, passing her fingers on his skin gently. Then she cupped it with both of hers and intertwined their fingers, holding his wrist, caressing his pulse-point. His hand was larger then hers, and his skin was darker.

She brought their hands near her face and looked at them closely. Then she released his fingers and kissed his palm. The arm that was across her stomach tightened as it he had surprised by her action. He put his face on the crook of her neck breathing deep into what was only her scent and tingles ran thought him unbelievably fast.

What made him shiver was when she started kissing his fingertips one by one, lingering on each, and then she went up and nibbled her way up from his pulse and he couldn't take it anymore. It was almost pain now, as he was trying to control his breathing and his hands.

"Don't doo that." His breath in her ear was hot and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Why not." She breathed. She didn't mean it to sound like that, but she was a little out of breath herself.

"I don't want to scare you." And it was the truth. The things he was thinking about doing now were maybe a little too much for her. He knew her by now, and he knew that she was a little lacking in experience at this area. He had thought about starting slow with her, but she was making it really, really hard for him.

Bella turned her head until her lips touched his neck and she felt him as he swallowed slowly.

"No, you won't."

Her hand brought his to her breast and he could fell the speed of her heartbeat. It was flying and thought the thick fog of the moment, he wondered briefly if she was scared. He wasn't that collected himself, but as he caressed her collarbone and kissed her neck and shoulder, he spoke to her.

"Relax Bella." He felt her shiver and the strange pride came to surface again. The pride of being able to effect the girl he loved with his voice only.

"Easy for you to say." She whispered and tried to breath but it hitched as she felt his hand come to her breast and gently squeeze it. She felt herself heat up and the incredible sensation all seemed to concentrate and then drop into her stomach, and then lower, making her all tingly and squirmy. A little sound escaped her as she moved up against him, aching for something more. Then she head him hiss though his teeth in her neck.

"Sorry." She breathed feeing terribly self conscious, but she heard him chuckle.

"What for?" The jolt that her movement send thought him was unbelievable, so much he saw stars. It had been unexpected, he told himself, that was why it was so… so… strong.

"It sounded like you didn't really like it. I don't know what…" She stopped talking as she felt his hand go from her waist and slide against her thigh, and then feel the pressure of each finger on her skin as he cupped her knee then to the back of it and stop there.

"Want me to show you how it felt?" There was no mocking in his voice and she looked into his eyes. He was serious and even thought she felt a little embarrassed and extremely light headed, the possibility of the unknown left her unable to protest. The possibility of having something from him that would feel as good as he was promising her with his eyes, left her unable to do anything but nod.

He held her gaze as he slid his hand from the back of her knee to the back of her thigh. She was so warm and so soft all over, even thought goosepums sprang on it with his touch. The feeling of her so close, so warm and soft, pressed against him… it was unbelievable. He was sure she could feel the way his chest heaved against her back, but it didn't really matter. She was completely relaxed against him her head on his shoulder, letting him all of herself, like she had never done before. There was no fear in her eyes, only the spark of curiosity and the liquidity of desire.

She was looking at him right in the eye and couldn't believe herself and what she was doing. But then why not? Hid skin against hers felt so good, it felt perfect. She could feel everything with twice the intensity. The heat of his fingers, of his palm… and then she felt him in a completely different way and she jerked at the feeling in her, biting her lip to keep from making any sound. But she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes, they just flipped closed in their own accord. Nor could she help the way her body stretched and arched, rubbing herself against him, purrs escaping her throat. She sent a hand thought his hair and fisted it when she felt his other hand on her chest.

The sight of her, looking so lost, so wild, was almost his undoing. She was barely breathing, completely squished against him, moving with his hand just barely, but enough to make him moan on her neck as he bit into her skin gently.

And then she gave a sharp inhale, stopped moving so suddenly, completely still and tense, her breathing short and irregular, chest heaving, shaking a little, all over. She felt so alive and yet her bones felt as if they were made of water. He felt everything she was feeling, he knew what she was feeling, he was still connected to her. The straps of her blue dress had fallen off her shoulder sometime thought the frenzy. He kissed her neck and her bare shoulder, running his rand from her breast to her neck and her hair very slowly. She drew in a long breath and with it relaxed, as much as she could. His hand was on the thigh rubbing circles along her skin.

Bella turned her head and searched for his eyes, his amazing eyes. She wanted to say something, she felt she should say something but, she didn't know what the hell to say. Everything that passed thought her mind was as jittery as she felt. She looked at his so amazingly green orbs and smiled a little with the corners of her mouth.

"Hi."

He smiled back.

"Hi."

-----

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked all of a sudden and he looked up at her. He had been sitting on the sofa, in her kitchen and she had just come thought the door and sat in front of him. It was the middle of summer, so it was pretty hot outside and all the windows were open. A little breeze was coming from outside.

"Tell me." He said eyeing her seriously. He knew that Bella had these weird attacks sometimes, they were part of her charm and he knew better than to shrug them off. In fact if there was a time to take Isabella Swan seriously, it was when she said random things.

"I used to like you a lot." He bowed his head to one side, trying to understand.

"And you using the past tense in that sentence means that I should the hell out of you couch?" She smiled a little and something glittered in her eyes.

"No, that meant that I used to like you, really like you before you even saw me. Before you could associate my face with my name quick enough…" And then she looked down and started biting her lip. There was this different tone in her voice that he didn't like so he propped himself up and took both her hands in his.

"That is why I was such a bitch when you started noticing me… because I though you only saw me because I was up there shaking my ass. I hated it… it made me feel so small… I was really scared you see, that you might not like the real me…"

"Balls, all of it is the real you. You are everything you do, nobody gets to take a pick and chose the part of you that they want. That's the way it is with everybody." She chuckled and looked at him.

"Yeah, I know that. Do you?" He looked at her and he could swear he had seen her with that look into her eyes only once before.

"Yes, I do." She looked at him for a few seconds, and then he saw something he had missed. She smiled the kind of smiled that she only displayed when she believed she was about to do something really exiting or really insane.

"Well good." Then she moved from the table and she sat in his sap, settling on it cozily enough to make him squirm a little under her. She wrapped her arms around him and neared her forehead to his. "Because I have decided that I want to make love to you."

She saw the way he swallowed and his eyes widened at her calm and smiling face.

"Not that I have anything against that idea, but… have you really thought about this?" He was dyeing to take her right then and here, but he just wanted to make sure that it was really what she wanted too. It would mean much if she was unsure. She nodded and kissed him softly and even thought he really wanted to be a gentleman, he couldn't help screaming '_Finally_!' in his head. And then every thought was gone as she pushed into him and he heard himself groan at the feeling it send through his groin. Even his spine was tingling.

"Bells… What if we go to your room?" He managed to ask before he was too far gone.

"Not close enough." She whispered into his lips, taking advantage of his open mouth and slipping her tongue in possessively, completely ravishing him, grinding her hips on him even harder than before. He was taken by surprise by both the action and the effect it had on him. It was like he couldn't breathe and he couldn't stop what happened next either. He completely lost it.

His hands came up to her head holding it so tight and then on her shoulders and her waist, pushing her into him without much delicacy, making a strange mauling sound come from her. He grabbed her T-shirt and almost ripped it off her. She wasn't wearing a bra and the thought alone se him on fire. He felt he was going to explode if he didn't take her soon enough. He pushed her chest into his face and kissed, teased and sucked at her breasts and every patch her skin he could find furiously until her skin was flush. He exploited her body to the point where she could not concentrate enough on nothing that was not him. She jumped and gave back all she had and still it didn't seem enough to calm his hunger.

He felt her hands fist in his head and he heard her little cries in his ear and he pulled her mouth to his with more want than he ever had, with no restrain at all. He kissed her almost violently as she rocked against him out of instinct, not really knowing what she was doing, but needing desperately to soothe the ache between her legs, knowing that he was the only one that could do it.

Suddenly he flipped them around and he was in between her legs, looking at her body only for a second before he pulled his shirt off and almost attacked her mouth and her neck, her breast and then to the other. He saw the way her head fell back against the pillow when he sucked at her breast and thought he almost came into his pants as the sight of her.

She was only in her underwear before she knew what had happened, and he was looming above her. He seemed to have slowed and so did she, as he waited for her to do something… something that would mean it was ok. So she slid her hand on the plates of his torso, playing a little with his nipple, looking at the face that he made. And then she slid her hand even further, feeling his rise a little from her, feeling the thin hair just at the line of his jeans. He was breathing loudly and the arm he had draped across her back tightened a little more. She undid the button of his jean and pushed them down, along with his boxers.

She felt him in her hand, he was so warm and smooth, and seemed twitch in her hand. Edward groaned as her hand came around him, and he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent as she moved her hand along his length ever so softly. She was barely touching him, it was torture! So he cupped her hand with one of his and tightened her grip a bit more, and felt the air escape from his lungs loudly as she stroked him. He pushed his chest so that it could connect with hers and felt himself about to fly. For the first time since he had known her, he swore lavishly in her hair, he couldn't help it. One of his hands grabbed her breast not so gently and he heard her moan his name. That was it for him.

He quickly stopped her hand, grabbing her by the wrist firmly, trying to control himself, finding it was very difficult.

"I'm sorry, I…" Bella started looking a little mortified and in his state it took him a moment to understand what she meant by it.

"What?... No, that… fantastic doesn't quite cover what just happened… Just hold on for a moment." She looked at him, at his shiny face as he returned his breathing to a bit more normal and found her hand was running thought his hair slowly by itself, tracing his face and his body… Oh, she liked touching his body, it was like no other feeling. Then he started kissing her again and his hands were all over her once more, everywhere, as was his mouth, making her feel parts of her body she didn't believe she had.

And then the last piece of cloth that divided them was gone and they were skin to skin and he stopped kissing her, looking her in the eye, as he slid her legs just a little further apart, fitting himself on top of her better.

"Its not going to hurt." She said with a smile and he looked at her quizzically. "I'm a ballerina, remember?" He chuckled and as he kissed her she felt him move closer and then she felt him closer then she had ever felt anything else in her life. He watched her as she gabbed for air, not in pain but in surprise at the new feeling as he felt himself move inside her slowly at first. The heat was amazing, it seemed like he was burning but in the best way. But the most beautiful thing was her face as she watched his. He moved again, this time a little faster, just a little deeper and she inhaled sharply, wile he tried to keep a slow pace, at least for the moment.

"Everything ok?" he whispered and he felt her legs curl around him and pull him into her all the way, as she moaned. He swore again and she laughed in his ear, barely able to get used to the feeling of being so full. She was sure there was no more room in her left and the thought made her feel different from what she had been 2 minutes ago. She felt so good, there was no comparing.

"You think this is funny? I'll show you funny" He said to her coming up on his elbows and looking her in the eye. She laughed again, but it soon turned into a moan as she felt him move in her… and then again… and then again… Soon she could remember her name. The room felt like it was spinning so fast it was impossible to see anything but his face. She felt like she was being burned, but the pleasure that came along with it was so intense it made her irrational as she let out a little scream, which strangled in her throat. Everything was fuzz and noise and pleasure and pain, everything was bright and colored… green like his eyes… reality focused on the point of a pin… she thought it must be like dyeing… then she couldn't even see that clearly anymore. Their voices as they fell were echoes of each other.

-----

"Do you know that you have a mole right there?" He asked as his hand glided down her body to her hip and rested on her hipbone. She gave a faint smile. "I could find it in the dark." Indeed it was dark and now they were in her room, on her bed. She kept her eyes closed, knowing that he was looking at her. His hands kept dancing on her skin. She seemed to glitter on the moonlight. She probably had no idea how she looked, spread on the sheets, glowing more than the white satin, wearing nothing but a thin, shiny layer of sweat, her hair wild on the pillow, the look on her face one of complete abandon.

She turned around slowly and faced him, looking in his eyes and said nothing.

"You have never said that you loved me you know." He suddenly whispered and she looked at him curiously.

"Of course I have!" She was surprised by his words. She had said it to him… right…?

"No, you haven't." There was something in his eyes that suggested something more than what he was saying.

"You have no idea how many times I say it in my head… but I don't say it at loud, because I don't want to seem too clingy, you know. I didn't wanna scare you..." She paused for a moment and then went on, this time nailing his eyes into hers "I guess I have stopped myself a lot… I do love you. Very, very much. I love you so much it hurts. I feel so good around you its almost cruel."

They lay there and her words echoed in the dark, as they embraced each other lightly. Just as she was about to fall asleep he whispered to her that he loved her just as much, and then some. She smiled.

----

Ps: Please review. Its really sad to know that so many people read this (from the story statistcs) and yet nobody hardly reviews.

By the way, thanks to **betwl** for taking the time.


End file.
